


Work on Me

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Он не думал, что вечер закончится тем, что они будут сидеть на крыше и пить самый дорогой виски в Андромеде прямо из украденной бутылки. Что все его мысли будут лишь о том коротком поцелуе в кладовке, который был слишком страстен, чтобы быть всего лишь отвлекающим манёвром. Чёрт бы побрал эту девушку и то, как она ловко привязала его к себе. Но он не мог на неё злиться.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 2





	Work on Me

Рейес всегда хорошо читал людей и не без повода гордился этим. Зачастую уже с первых минут знакомства он мог составить довольно точное представление о ком-то. Подобный навык позволял ему быстро найти подход к людям и открывал двери для новых возможностей. И Рейес был уверен, что с Первопроходцем всё будет так же.

Он какое-то время наблюдал за ней в «Песне Краллы», скрытый от её взгляда. Невысокая, хрупкая и молодая. Нет, даже не молодая,  _ юная _ (уж точно моложе его лет на пять минимум). Казалось бы, Танн и вся его компания совсем обезумели от отчаяния, доверив этому  _ почти ребёнку _ судьбу переселенцев из Млечного Пути. Но два аванпоста и какой-никакой союз с ангара говорили за неё лучше, чем любые хвалебные речи руководства Нексуса, которые долетали даже до Порт-Кадары. И всё же, глядя на то, с каким напряжением она осматривала окружающих её людей, Рейес решил, что его ждёт типичное обращение выходца с Нексуса, который крутит нос от одной перспективы работы с изгнанниками.

— Ты словно бы ждёшь кого-то, — вместо приветствия бросил Рейес и протянул девушке один из стаканов с виски, столь любезно подготовленных Уми. Он был уверен, что она откажется. Любой человек в здравом уме отказался бы пить с незнакомцем. Особенно на Кадаре. Особенно будучи Первопроходцем. Но он ошибся.

— Может и жду, но для виски у меня найдётся время.

И глядя на то, как Райдер в один глоток осушила стакан, забавно поморщив нос, он подумал о том, что, видимо, ошибся в своём первом впечатлении о Первопроходце. И это однозначно подогрело его интерес.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


За то время, что они вместе вытаскивали Вена Терева из лап Слоан, Рейес сделал пару выводов для себя. Во-первых, Райдер сама по себе долго бы не протянула на Кадаре. У неё были слишком правильные моральные устои и чересчур колкий язык (о, он от души посмеялся, когда Кима пересказала ему то, как прошла первая встреча Слоан и Райдер), а на Кадаре за каждое из этих качеств можно было схлопотать пулю в лоб. В лучшем случае.

А во-вторых, эти качества он мог использовать на пользу себе и «Коллективу». Без её ведома, конечно. Но даже в таком случае он бы не сказал, что использовал её. Райдер нужна была информация, и он был готов её предоставить, но не бесплатно. На Кадаре ничто не доставалось просто так, за красивые глаза  _ (даже если глаза и правда были красивыми). _

_ Quid pro quo _ . Этот подход был на руку им обоим. Ему, быть может, чуть больше чем Первопроходцу, но кого заботили подобные мелочи?

Плюс ко всему, в какой-то момент Рейес поймал себя на том, что ему приятна компания Райдер. Пожалуй, его привлекала её непринуждённость, которая контрастировала с обязанностями, возложенными на неё. Могло показаться, что она слишком не профессиональна для работы Первопроходца с её шутками и чересчур эмоциональным отношением к проблемам. Особенно по сравнению с отцом.

Рейес не был знаком с Алеком Райдером. Он никогда не видел его вживую, только на фотографиях и официальных обращениях Инициативы. Но он был  _ наслышан _ о характере погибшего Первопроходца. И он предпочитал работать с его дочерью.

С ней было проще договориться. А если ещё честнее, ею было проще манипулировать. Достаточно было подтолкнуть её в нужном направлении, дать небольшую наводку, и она уже сама неслась разбираться с проблемами.

А симпатичное личико и ненавязчивый флирт были приятными дополнениями к эффективной работе. Да, после фиаско с Зией он старался разделять дела и удовольствия, но он всегда был падок на красивые вещи. К тому же, лёгкий флирт ещё никому не навредил, ведь так?

Хотя злобные взгляды, которыми его прожигали ангара и кроган — извечные компаньоны Райдер, — прозрачно намекали на то, что они бы с удовольствием пересчитали бы ему все кости за каждый подкат к девушке. Что ж, так было даже веселей.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Осознание того, что он опять недооценил Сару (Рейес даже не заметил, как её имя постепенно вытеснило все другие обращения в его мыслях), пришло к нему в убежище роекаар.

Стоило только Рейесу посеять панику в рядах ангара одним удачным взрывом и занять удобную позицию за одним из контейнеров для того, чтобы отстреливать врагов, как Райдер, вместо того, чтобы последовать его примеру, ринулась в самую гущу роекаар. В следующее мгновение вокруг девушки фиолетовым светом вспыхнула биотика, и когда её кулак вошёл в землю, по помещению прошлась мощная волна энергии, сбившая с ног четверых роекаар, ставших лёгкими мишенями для компаньонов Сары и самого Видаля.

Один из ангара, находившихся на верхнем уровне помещения, выстрелил в Райдер, но удар был поглощён барьером девушки. Рейес тут же вскинул свою винтовку, собираясь подстрелить инопланетянина, но не успел. Сара подобно фиолетовой молнии в одно мгновение пронеслась через помещение, с такой силой впечатав ангара в стену, что Рейес готов был поклясться, что услышал, как хрустнул сломавшийся позвоночник инопланетянина. Всё ещё живой противник сполз на пол, и Сара хладнокровно выстрелила в него из дробовика, снеся ему половину черепа.

В это мгновение ещё один ангара выглянул из своего укрытия, собираясь выстрелить в спину Первопроходцу, но Рейес был готов и выпустил несколько зарядов из штурмовой винтовки, прежде чем роекаар успел нажать на курок.

Они зачистили базу минут за десять, если не меньше. Рейес не ожидал, что они справятся так быстро. Он был впечатлён тем, насколько эффективно Первопроходец способна решать проблемы.

На Кадаре, внезапно понял Рейес, не хватало как раз такого человека как Сара. Кого-то, кто бы думал не только о собственной выгоде, но и о людях, которых вышвырнули выживать только потому, что они хотели ответов на неудобные для руководства Нексуса вопросы. Но при этом способный действовать решительно, а не ограничиваться словами. Если бы ему удалось убедить её работать с Коллективом…

Но сейчас было не время раскрывать все карты. Сара всё ещё оставалась тёмной лошадкой, а в игре против Слоан Рейес не мог позволить себе излишнюю откровенность.

И всё же… Всё же что-то переменилось. Он незаметно наблюдал за тем, как она осматривала базу, непринуждённо обменивалась шутливыми колкостями со старым кроганом и рассеянно пыталась пригладить волосы, наэлектролизованные после использования биотики. А самое главное, как она бросала на него короткие любопытные взгляды, думая, что он этого не видит.

— Из нас вышла бы неплохая команда, — эти слова, казалось, были всё тем же непринуждённым флиртом, что и прежде, но было в них что-то большее: искренность, заинтересованность, восхищение. Все те эмоции, что сам Рейес (как ему с удивлением пришлось признать в то мгновение) испытывал к Саре.

— Осторожнее, Райдер, — хмыкнул он в ответ, смотря на неё сверху вниз. Или, вернее, смотря на её губы. — Мне начинает казаться, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— А это так плохо? — совершенно невинный вопрос, но улыбка на губах Сары подначивала его к совсем не невинным действиям.

Чёрт побери, он бы с большим удовольствием впечатал бы её в ближайшую стену и впился бы в её губы, чтобы показать, насколько же это  _ хорошо _ . Но вместо этого в очередной раз пришлось себе напомнить, что сейчас это было бы не кстати. Особенно когда он чувствовал, как стоявший за спиной Сары ангара сверлил его недобрым взглядом. Кажется, тот тоже попал под обаяние Райдер.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Рейес в итоге, ухмыльнувшись. В подобные игры он умел играть ничуть не хуже девушки. — Ещё увидимся, Первопроходец.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ К нам снова заглянула Первопроходец. Не похоже, что она тут по делу, но я подумал, что тебе стоит знать. _

Сообщение от Киана заставило Рейеса отвлечься от датапада с отчётом от Южного Креста, который тоже был посвящён Райдер. Нет, его не удивило то, что она нашла базу «Коллектива» в пещерах Драулира — в конце концов,  _ он сам _ дал ей наводку, где искать. Его удивило то, что это произошло так быстро. И, судя по всему, непреднамеренно.

В любом случае, он теперь был должен Саре. Она, как никак, выявила предателя в его рядах. Когда Рейес намекнул ей на наличие базы в Драулире, он лишь надеялся, что небольшая экскурсия по самому  _ образцовому _ убежищу «Коллектива» выставит их в более приятном свете и, возможно, поможет в будущем заручиться поддержкой Первопроходца. Но он никак не ожидал, что она станет им помогать. Тем более добровольно.

Но Сара не переставала его удивлять. Неужели так проявлялся её принцип Первопроходца, по которому она была готова помочь любому, даже одной из главных банд на Кадаре? Или за этим скрывался какой-то иной мотив? Может, это можно было расценить как готовность Райдер к сотрудничеству? В такие моменты Рейес многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что творилось в голове Сары.

Он отложил датапад и вышел из комнаты. Со второго этажа открывался отличный вид на большую часть нижнего помещения, включая танцпол. Рейес облокотился на поручень, рассматривая людей внизу. Найти Райдер даже без её привычной брони, которую она всегда носила в трущобах Кадары, оказалось довольно просто. Она сидела за одним из столиков с турианкой и азари. И если Ветру Никс Рейес узнал сразу, то вторую инопланетянку он прежде не видел. Но, судя по всему, она тоже была из команды Райдер. Рейес невольно усмехнулся. Сара притягивала к себе совершенно разных людей. Как звезда, удерживающая планеты на орбитах вокруг себя. О том, что он тоже оказался в подобном положении, он предпочитал лишний раз не думать.

Девушки что-то оживлённо обсуждали, когда азари внезапно вскочила со своего места и явно начала уговаривать своих компаньонок отправиться на танцпол. Ветра недовольно дёрнула мандибулами, явно отказываясь, а вот Сара засмеялась, схватила азари за руку и последовала с ней в самую гущу людей.

Он наблюдал за ней ещё какое-то время, полностью поглощённый её плавными, расслабленными движениями в такт музыки, что даже не сразу обратил внимание на то, что она заметила его. Рейес удивлённо моргнул, когда столкнулся с её яркими голубыми глазами и задорной ухмылкой. Азари тоже посмотрела на него и что-то заговорчески прошептала на ухо Сары. Та прыснула и подмигнула ему. Рейес смог лишь обворожительно улыбнуться в ответ. И раз уж его заметили, то смысла скрытно наблюдать больше не было.

Рейес спустился на первый этаж и, подойдя к барной стойке, заказал у Киана стакан с виски. И он совершенно не удивился, когда буквально через несколько минут к нему присоединилась Сара.

— Киан, ещё один виски для Райдер, — сказал Видаль.

— Не, я лучше сама закажу свою выпивку, — засмеялась Сара. — Во второй раз я на эту удочку не попадусь.

— Я ведь обещал, что исправлюсь, — мягко заявил Рейес, протягивая ей стакан. — Не люблю, когда за мной остаются долги.

И нынче он ей был должен куда больше, чем пара стаканов виски.

— Не волнуйся, Райдер, — вклинился в их разговор Киан. — Все его покупки автоматически записываются на его счёт. На всякий случай.

— Ну раз уж ты за него заступаешься, Киан, то я, пожалуй, поверю, — она подмигнула бармену и взяла стакан.

Рейес почувствовал прилив нелогичного раздражения от того, как игриво Райдер общалась с Кианом, но он быстро подавил это чувство. Это не должно его касаться…

— Я-то думал, что Первопроходец предпочитает «Песнь Краллы», — отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, заметил Рейес. — «Тартар» уж как-то слишком захудал для такой персоны.

— Для Первопроходца, может быть, а для Сары Райдер то, что надо, — спокойно отозвалась девушка, но Видаль заметил, что её пальцы чуть сильнее сжали стакан. Ах, он попал в больную точку. — Чем меньше людей знает, кто я, тем больше возможностей спокойно выпить.

Рейес мог лишь согласно кивнуть. Кому как не ему знать про плюсы анонимности. Однако, он не мог пройти мимо идеальной возможности пофлиртовать.

— А я-то думал, что тебе нравится моя компания.

— Твоя компания — приятный бонус, — тут же парировала Райдер, давая понять, что не забыла его слова. Видаль же театрально вздохнул.

— Ты меня ранишь в самое сердце, Райдер.

— Заслуженно.

— Не спорю.

Рейес смотрел на Сару, отмечая как раскраснелось её лицо от танцев и алкоголя, как лукаво блестели её глаза, и не мог отвести взгляда. Его пальцы невольно потянулись к прядке волос, упавшей ей на глаза, и он аккуратно убрал их за ухо. От этого незамысловатого действия румянец на щеках Сары стал чуточку ярче. Она была так близко. Нужно было лишь слегка наклонить голову и…

Рейес отстранился, скрывая внутреннее смятение за выверенной усмешкой. Он поднял стакан.

— Так пусть же подобных бонусов будет больше.

Сара встрепенулась, словно бы отогнав наваждение. Она подняла стакан в ответ.

— И выпивки тоже, — пробормотала она в ответ.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ — Рейес куда лучше, чем ты думаешь. _

Эти слова, сказанные с той же яростной уверенностью, с которой Райдер бросалась в бой, прочно засели в мозгу Рейеса. Едва ли не впервые с того момента, как он проснулся в Элее, кто-то столь безоговорочно верил ему.  _ Верил в него _ . О, если бы она только знала…

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся ей всё рассказать, — Кима лениво потягивала сок со столь любимым ангара тавумом. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы Первопроходец поддержала «Коллектив», она должна узнать личность Шарлатана.

— Всё не так просто, — постарался возразить Рейес, не отрывая взгляда от стакана с виски. — Не могу же я взять и написать ей: «Ах да, совсем забыл упомянуть в нашу прошлую встречу, я и есть Шарлатан, и мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы свергнуть Слоан».

— В последний раз Райдер провела на Кадаре почти две недели, — тут же парировала Кима. — За это время она успела разобраться с хранилищем реликтов и очистить воду на планете, а ты не придумал, как ввести её в курс дела. Мне начинает казаться, что ты и не хочешь, чтобы она узнала правду, — когда Видаль промолчал, ангара лишь покачала головой. — Звёзды, Рейес, она тебе и правда не безразлична.

— Не в этом дело, Кима…

— Какие же вы, пришельцы, странные, — Кима закатила глаза в совсем уж человеческой манере. — Ходите вокруг да около, а потом страдаете из-за этого. Расскажи ей всё, Рейес, пока есть возможность. Если уж не ради себя, то хотя бы ради дела. Потому что если она узнает не от тебя, то вот тогда может быть поздно для всех нас.

  
  


* * *

  
  


И он собирался,  _ правда собирался _ всё рассказать Саре. Вечеринка у Слоан была идеальной возможностью подвести к разговору, которого он старательно избегал всё это время. Райдер не скрывала своего отношения к «королеве» Кадары и «Отверженным», а он в свою очередь сделал всё, чтобы «Коллектив» предстал перед Первопроходцем с самой привлекательной стороны. Кима была права — семечко и правда попало в благоприятную почву. Оставалось лишь сделать последний шаг и заручиться поддержкой Райдер, которая была бы куда более вероятной, если бы Шарлатан обрёл лицо.

Но ему наверное стоило сразу догадаться, что всё пойдёт не по плану. Ведь каждый раз, когда дело касалось Сары, всё переворачивалось с ног на голову.

Он не думал, что вечер закончится тем, что они будут сидеть на крыше и пить самый дорогой виски в Андромеде прямо из украденной бутылки. Что все его мысли будут лишь о том коротком поцелуе в кладовке, который был слишком страстен, чтобы быть всего лишь отвлекающим манёвром. Чёрт бы побрал эту девушку и то, как она ловко привязала его к себе.

— Восхитительно, не правда ли? — Рейес окинул взглядом расположившийся под ними Порт-Кадару, залитый лучами заходящего солнца. Со всем, что в последнее время происходило, он, кажется, совершенно разучился просто наслаждаться моментом, а не планировать все свои действия на три шага вперёд. — Я и забыл, что так бывает.

Он взглянул на Райдер, которая задумчиво глядела куда-то вдаль. Сейчас она не была Первопроходцем. Это была просто Сара — девушка, которая потеряла многое, но при этом всегда оставалась целеустремлённой, жизнерадостной и удивительно непосредственной.

— Андромеда оправдала твои ожидания?

Сара слегка вздрогнула, услышав этот вопрос. Она напряглась и сделала очередной резкий глоток виски. Рейес понял, что задел её за живое. Похоже, даже Первопроходца мучили мысли о том, не оказалась ли вся эта затея ошибкой. Хотя разве это было удивительно? Из того, что он знал, Рейес понимал, что она осталась совсем одна в чужой галактике, а на её плечах оказалась ответственность за жизни десятков тысяч колонистов. Разве за этим она летела сюда?

— Сложно сказать, — наконец произнесла Сара. — Столько всего пошло не по плану… Мне даже в самом безумном сне не приснилось бы, что я стану Первопроходцем. Зато каждый день здесь — приключение, и даже мои выходные не бывают банальными, — она протянула ему бутылку и взглянула на него. — А что насчёт тебя? Зачем ты сюда отправился, Рейес?

Никто раньше не интересовался тем, что привело его в Андромеду. Он сам сделал всё для того, чтобы окружающим он был интересен как контрабандист, связной, информатор: да кто угодно, но не как человек. Но Сара, похоже, сумела заглянуть под его маску. В этом они были похожи.

Он сделал глоток виски. Алкоголь приятно обжёг горло, прогоняя вставший там ком. Зачем он он сюда отправился? Чтобы начать всё с чистого листа. Чтобы забыть о прошлом, от которого осталась одна горечь. Чтобы хоть что-то изменить.

— Чтобы стать кем-то, — наконец произнёс Рейес в попытке объединить все разрозненные мысли, которые он не мог произнести по отдельности.

Внезапно Сара развернулась, оказавшись совсем вплотную к нему. В её голубых глазах он увидел нечто, что совершенно не ожидал там найти — понимание.

— Для меня ты уже кто-то, — искренне призналась она.

Быть может, ему в голову ударило шестисотлетний виски, а может он больше не хотел отрицать то, что их несерьёзный флирт давно перерос в нечто большее, но Рейес поддался порыву. Его ладонь легла на щёку Сары, не давая ей отвернуться или отстраниться. Ему нужно было видеть её глаза.

— Мне кажется, что тот поцелуй нужен был не только для отвлечения внимания.

Ответная улыбка Сары сказала всё, что ему было нужно, а потому уже в следующее мгновение он накрыл её губы своими. Это было опрометчиво и даже безрассудно. Он привязался, не заметив, когда Сара стала значить для него слишком много. Но сейчас, это его не беспокоило. Всё, что имело значение, это сидящая рядом девушка, её податливые губы, всё ещё сохранившие привкус виски, и её тихие вздохи, когда он переместил своё внимание на её шею. Отстраниться было непросто, но Рейес заставил себя, несмотря на тихий протест Сары.

— Я думаю, нам стоит найти более… укромное место, — ухмыльнулся он. Райдер осмотрелась, словно только сейчас осознав, что они всё ещё на крыше.

— Согласна, — кивнула Сара.

Большего Рейесу и не было нужно. Он поднялся на ноги и следом протянул руку девушке, словно бы ещё раз проверяя её решимость, и не был разочарован, ведь она тут же вложила свою ладонь в его и уже через мгновение стояла рядом с ним, упершись второй ладонью ему в грудь ради устойчивости.

Вся дорога до небольшой квартирки, служившей ему одним из многих убежищ, прошла словно в тумане. Рейес только и помнил, что как только за ними закрылась входная дверь, он вжал в неё Сару и принялся жадно целовать, попутно сняв перчатки, чтобы прикоснуться к ней без преград. Она тоже не отставала, резво стягивая с него одежду. Когда она сняла с него находившийся под бронёй джемпер, то внезапно отстранилась. Рейес был, мягко говоря, удивлён, но Сара приложила палец к его губам и сказала.

— СЭМ, перейди в приватный режим, пожалуйста.

Ах да, он совсем забыл про её ИИ. Впрочем, не то чтобы ему сейчас помешала эта деталь.

— Конечно, Первопроходец, — раздался механический голос из инструментрона Райдер.

— Так на чём мы остановились? — игриво спросила она, и Рейес не преминул ей напомнить.

Несколько часов спустя, когда Сара мирно спала в его постели, Рейес внимательно вглядывался в её лицо. В этот момент он понял, хочет большего, чем пара украденных мгновений. И он даже был готов поверить в то, что это возможно. Но эта по-своему наивная мечта разбивалась о безжалостную правду, которую он всё не решался рассказать Саре. Он должен был, но не мог.

В это мгновение девушка прильнула к нему, и Рейес невольно затаил дыхание, но она всё так же спокойно спала. Он приобнял её, прижимая крепче к себе, и тихо выдохнул.

_ Ну и влип же ты, Видаль. _

Он видел лишь один выход из сложившейся ситуации: ему нужно было устранить Слоан, не вовлекая Райдер в финальную разборку. Сара и так уже, сама того не зная, расшатала пьедестал под троном Келли. Ему оставалось лишь толкнуть, и «королева» полетит в пропасть. Он даже знал, как это сделать. Оставалось лишь дождаться, когда Сара покинет планету.

А когда всё закончится, он откроет ей правду.

_ «Ну и дурак же ты, Рейес», _ — произнёс в его голове голос подозрительно похожий на Киму.

_ «Даже хуже», _ — подумал он в ответ, впервые решившись озвучить свои чувства самому себе. —  _ «Влюблённый дурак». _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Сара пила кофе, устроившись с ногами на потёртом диване. На ней был лишь джемпер  _ (его джемпер) _ , едва ли доходивший ей до середины бедра, чем невольно приковывал к себе взгляд Рейеса. Всё было так… правильно, словно бы подобное утро было частью чего-то обыденного и само собой разумеющегося. Стоило лишь на секунду забыть о том, кто они на самом деле, и… Вот только Рейес не мог себе этого позволить.

— Ты ещё долго будешь на Кадаре? — поинтересовался он, присев рядом с ней на диване.

— К сожалению, нет, — вздохнула Сара и, поставив пустую чашку на столик, устроила ноги у него на коленях. — Мне нужно вернуться на Нексус. На Гиперионе какие-то проблемы, и без меня их никак не разрешить. Потом отправлюсь на Элааден, там, вроде бы, обнаружили следы турианского ковчега.

— Значит, и вернёшься не скоро, — заметил Рейес, проводя пальцами по ноге Сары.

— Угу, — протянула она в ответ, игриво ухмыляясь. — Но если будут причины, то после этого смогу выкроить время и для Кадары.

— И как же тебя убедить, что Кадаре тоже нужно внимание Первопроходца? — невинно поинетерсовался Рейес, пока его ладонь скользила всё выше по бедру девушки, теребя край джемпера.

— Думаю, у вас и так уже есть несколько идей, мистер Видаль.

— И то верно.

Его пальцы ловко скользнули под джемпер, и, наклонившись к Саре, он приглушил её довольный стон страстным поцелуем.

  
  


* * *

  
  


В пещере ещё звенели отзвуки его указаний, когда Рейес всё же рискнул взглянуть на Сару. Она смотрела на труп Слоан с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице. В это мгновение он бы всё отдал, чтобы заглянуть в её мысли.

Она дала ему избавиться от Слоан. Его надежда на то, что её ненависть к бесчинствам «королевы» Кадары окажется сильнее боли от его предательства, всё же оправдалась. Хотя когда его люди сообщили, что Келли привела с собой Первопроходца, он не был уверен, что всё обернётся в его пользу. Только во что ему обойдётся эта победа?

— Я догадывалась, что ты работаешь на «Коллектив», — наконец произнесла Райдер, посмотрев на него. Рейес ожидал увидеть в её голубых глазах злость, разочарование, обиду, но столкнулся с пустотой. И это пугало его куда сильнее. — Ты слишком много знал об их деятельности для простого контрабандиста. Но то, что ты и есть Шарлатан… Этого я не ожидала.

— Сара… — начал он, но девушка его перебила.

— Ну, зато теперь ты точно получил всё, что хотел.

— Я лишь хотел мира, — заявил Рейес. — Слоан с её ненавистью к Инициативе рано или поздно развязала бы войну в Элее и подписала бы смертный приговор всем нам.

— Тогда почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — спросила она, буквально пригвоздив его к месту своим взглядом. — Ты же знал, что хотела избавиться от Слоан не меньше твоего.

— Я был уверен, что как только ты узнаешь правду, ты перестанешь смотреть на меня так, как прежде, — тихо ответил он.

В воздухе повисла другая, спрятанная за этими словами фраза.

_ Я боялся, что потеряю тебя. _

Сара долго и внимательно смотрела на него, а затем вздохнула. Что-то в её лице переменилось. Холодность сменилась грустной улыбкой, а пустота в глазах — болью. И эта боль отдавала горечью во рту Видаля. Словно на губах осел пепел. Не так он представлял свою победу. Совсем не так.

— В том-то и проблема, Рейес, — произнесла она столь же тихо. — Ничего не изменилось. И это меня пугает.

Рейес встрепенулся, услышав эти слова. Он не мог поверить в то, что она и правда это сказала. Неужели, даже после того, как всё вот так всплыло…

— Но если ты ещё раз выкинешь подобный фокус, я тебе шею сверну. Биотикой.

Рейес не был уверен, что это была шутка (он-то хорошо помнил, на что она способна в бою), но с его губ всё равно сорвался смех. Он в два шага пересёк расстояние между ним и Сарой и впечатал её в стену, целуя так, словно вся его жизнь от этого зависела. Пальцы девушки ловко взъерошили волосы у него на затылке, и он в ответ прикусил её нижнюю губу.

Она выбрала его. Несмотря на ложь и тайны, за которые он держался до последнего. Несмотря на кровь на его руках, которой он не гордился, но и не сожалел. Несмотря на то, что он сам считал, что она имела полное право назвать его подонком и уйти, не желая иметь ничего общего с ним.

Пальцы Рейес скользнули ниже в поисках креплений её брони. Плевать на то, что они в пещере. Плевать на ещё не запёкшуюся кровь на земле. Плевать на всех и вся. Он победил. И собирался насладиться своей победой. Но тут Сара настойчиво уперлась ладонью ему в грудь, заставив очнуться от наваждения.

— Думаю, тебе пора, — прошептала она, и Рейес прислонился к её лбу своим. — Порт-Кадара ждёт.

— Ты права, — вздохнул он и отстранился. — Но когда вернёшься в город, загляни в «Тартар». Нам есть, что обсудить.

— Хорошо.

  
  


* * *

  
  


— Я не хочу, чтобы ложь стояла между нами, Сара.

Ещё никогда Рейес на был столь серьёзен и откровенен с Райдер. Секреты были его единственным оружием, но Сара с её удивительно искренним взглядом и непосредственностью показала, что это оружие может поразить своего хозяина столь же легко, как и противника. Если он и правда хотел, чтобы она была с ним, то они должны быть на равных. Никаких секретов. Никаких тайн. Иначе он её потеряет раз и навсегда.

Сара смотрела на него своим пронзительным взглядом, и Рейес на секунду задумался, а не заставила ли она СЭМа проверить его реакции на скрытую ложь. Но тут она улыбнулась и доверчиво устроила голову у него на плече.

— Это ты любишь шифроваться, Рейес.

Он не смог сдержать смешка от подобного замечания. Сара вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Что?

— Я чуть не сказал глупость.

— Скажи.

— Что ж, — обворожительно улыбнулся Рейес, — можешь считать, что ты меня взломала.

Как он и думал, Райдер тут же закатила глаза и застонала.

— Уж лучше помолчи.

Рейес не стал спорить и неспешно и чувственно поцеловал Сару, продолжая медленно двигаться в такт музыке. Он постарался вложить в этот поцелуй всё то, что не мог выразить словами. Все те чувства, что пробуждала в нём эта девушка, которая однажды ворвалась в его жизнь и навсегда её изменила. Кто бы мог подумать, что это случится с ним в Андромеде, но, чёрт возьми, ради одного этого стоило решиться на путешествие между галактиками длиной в шестьсот лет.

Сара со вздохом отстранилась, и он заметил, что её лицо стало более серьёзным.

— Ну, а если без шуток, Рейес, — сказала она, глядя прямо ему в глаза, — то я понимаю, что у тебя будут секреты. Как и у меня. И это нормально, учитывая наше положение. Я прошу только не лгать мне насчёт важных вещей, — её пальцы зарылись в его волосы на затылке. — Потому что если секреты поставят под угрозу Инициативу… — он увидел в её глазах непоколебимую решимость. — Скажем так, жизни десятков тысяч людей для меня важнее, чем мои чувства к тебе. Какими бы серьёзными они ни были.

Рейес остановился, осознав, что именно скрывалось за её словами. Чёрт возьми, она имела полное право сомневаться в каждом его слове и шаге, но решила поверить ему. Рейес не был уверен, что заслужил её доверие, но он был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отказаться. Зиа всё же была права на его счёт.

— Спасибо, — сказал он тихо и поцеловал её в лоб. — За то, что приняла меня.

— Ты не хороший человек, Рейес, — ответила она. Её слова кольнули, но Рейес не мог с ними поспорить. Он и сам это знал. Сара аккуратно провела ладонью по его лицу, заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза. — Но ты можешь быть лучше. Этого мне достаточно.

Рейес снова поцеловал её вместо ответа.

Может ли он быть лучше? Для неё, да. И он был готов на всё, чтобы доказать, что Сара не ошиблась в своём выборе.


End file.
